Refraction
by Zero Reflection
Summary: Seperti bias cahaya, kita selalu berada di ujung yang berbeda, selalu berada di sisi yang tak sama. Namun, selalu ada cara untuk meleburkan segala pembiasan itu menjadi kesatuan yang sempurna.


**Refraction**

**By**

**Zero Reflection**

**Uchiha Sasuke...**

**Neji Hyuuga...**

**Seperti suatu pencerminan, kita selalu berada di kedua sisi yang berbeda. **

**Seperti hamburan warna pelangi yang tersembur di langit, kita selalu berada di warna yang tak sama.**

"Nghh... Neji.. Ah!"

Suara gemeresak dedaunan kering mengisi kesunyian hutan. Udara begitu panas meskipun bulan dan bintang-bintang telah menggantikan kekuasaan sang raja siang. Raungan dan lolongan binatang-binatang liar yang ganas dan berbahaya terdengar menggema di telinga mereka. Namun, semua itu bagaikan ilusi. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan friksi lembut dari setiap sentuhan di antara mereka. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan aroma candu yang mereka sesap yang menguar dari pori-pori tubuh mereka ketika saling bersentuhan.

"Ohhh... Ngh!"

Suara tak koheren terdengar lirih ketika manik lavender dan pualam saling bertemu bersamaan dengan bagian selatan tubuh mereka yang saling bergesek liar. Keping-keping kenikmatan mengalir deras ke setiap bagian sel terkecil, membentangkan dimensi lain yang hanya berisikan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke..."

Kedua bibir saling bercumbu liar seolah ingin saling menguasai raga dan jiwa yang lain. Cairan bening menetes melalui sela kedua bibir yang saling bertautan itu, membentuk garis tipis yang mengkilat terkena sinar bulan. Tangan mereka saling meraba, membuat eksistensi mereka semakin nyata di mata masing-masing, membuat gelora nafsu semakin memenuhi logika mereka.

"Nnnhhh... Ohhh Nejii..."

Mata lavender terpejam erat sejenak ketika merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan luar biasa membungkus erat dirinya. Saraf-saraf di seluruh tubuhnya menggetarkan kenikmatan. Begitupula dengan pemilik mata sekelam langit malam yang berada dalam rengkuhannya.

Rintihan nikmat, gelora hasrat mengalun dalam senandung lirih nan cantik. Peluh yang menetes membasahi mereka dan cairan tubuh pemuda berambut biru tua menimbulkan suara basah ketika tubuh mereka bergerak liar, mencari kenikmatan yang bisa membuat tubuh mereka seolah melayang dalam kepuasan tertinggi.

"Ughh.. Neji.. lebih keras! Ahh~"

Nafas kedua insan semakin menderu seiring detak jantung mereka yang bergerak semakin cepat. Manik lavender bergerak semakin tak terkendali ketika merasakan ujung dari perjalanan penuh nikmat dan dosa ini terasa begitu dekat.

"Ngghhh... AHHHH!"

Pelukan semakin erat ketika mereka berhasil menemukan ujung penuh kelegaan yang mereka cari. Dekapan semakin erat seiring perjalanan mereka yang kini telah berakhir, menyisakan deru nafas dan kehangatan yang masih tersisa di raga mereka.

**Seperti suatu pembiasan, kita tak akan pernah berjumpa di ujung yang sama.**

Deru angin memantulkan nada-nada merdu diantara celah-celah batu gua, mengiringi kesunyian di antara mereka. Kedua pasang mata indah itu saling memandang. Rasa rindu dan rasa sakit bergejolak dalam sanubari terdalam.

Tapi, inilah jalan mereka.

Perlahan, kedua insan melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka, membiarkan desir angin mengeringkan tetes keringat dan sari tubuh mereka.

Lembaran kain-kain berjahit kini sudah membalut lagi tubuh-tubuh seindah dewa. Kini, tibalah saat terakhir mereka.

"Perang akan berkobar."

Pemilik mata lavender berbicara dengan nada halus dan lembut. Kedua mata seindah mutiara itu menatap sosok di hadapannya yang juga sedang menatap dirinya.

"Aku tahu"

Sepi sekali lagi menjadi pengisi di antara mereka. Mata yang saling menatap sudah cukup untuk menyampaikan apa yang ada di kalbu mereka.

"Saat kita bertemu nanti, mungkin kita akan saling membunuh."

Pemuda berambut sekelam langit malam itu mendongakkan wajahnya sejenak, membiarkan sinar bulan memantulkan pesonanya. Lavender seindah mutiara itu tersenyum. Sejak awal ia tahu. Pada akhirnya semua akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku akan mnenunggu hingga saat itu tiba, Sasuke."

**Tapi, bias itu akan hilang saat kegelapan datang.**

**Melebur menjadi kesatuan yang teraduk menjadi pekat.**

**Sehingga kita bisa saling bertemu di titik yang sama. **

**The End**

Hai Semua! Akhirnya setelah 3,5 bulan hiatus, akhirnya Ze bisa balik lagi!

Untuk pemanasan, Ze bikin fic ini! (^_^)

Ini merupakan Drabble fic yang sedikit bertentangan dengan 'Reflection' yang pernah Ze buat. Setelah ini, Ze akan nglanjutin fic multichapter yang masih antri minta diupdate, jadi sabar yaa...

Seperti biasanya, kutunggu saran, kritik membangun dari kalian... XD


End file.
